The Fallen
by Aislinn of Azarath
Summary: A Red Xcentric fic to the Franz Ferdinand song, The Fallen. A special appearance from our favorite superheroes...


Authors Note: Ah..One-shots. I can't get enough of them, they help relieve writers-block. I heard The Fallen, and I thought it was the perfect song for Red X. Flames are accepted, and reviews will be gold. This was just something to try out, an experiment.

Disclaimer: Red X- Aislinn of Azarath may tell you she OWNS Teen Titans, but she doesn't. I DO! Muhahahaha-OOF!gets hit in the stomach by bird-a-rang Robin cuts in Robin- The author of this story hold no claims to any copy-righted material in this story. See? That was ALL you had to do X! storms off

break

Some say you're trouble, boy

Just because you like to destroy

All the things that bring the idiots joy

Well, what's wrong with a little destruction?

Red X laughed, his latest plot even escaping the sights of the Teen Titans, the crime-fighting team who plauged his very exsistance. They wouldn't stop him this time. Red X would get his way, controlling Jump City underground if he had to. He would rival Slade in his power. He would be invincible.

And the Kunst won't talk to you

Because you kissed St Rollox Adieu

Because you robbed a supermarket or two

Well, who gives a damn about the prophets of Tesco?

He thought back to his time just beginning as a major villain, a major threat to those EXTREAMLY annoying Titans. He robbed a supermarket outside of Jump, located on the highway that led to Steal City. It was a trial run, to see if he liked it or not. The adrenaline rush he got from it! The ecstasy and thrill was more than anything a man-made thing could give him.

Did I see you in a limousine

Flinging out the fish and the unleavened

Turn the rich into wine

Walk on the mean

For the fallen walk among us

Walk among us

Never judge us

Yeah we're all...

In his normal, alter-ego, he was building up his stature as a statesmen, support rivaling that of the Mayor. He promised, that someday, if our 'dear, beloved mayor' was taken from his 'position of power', he would hope to be allowed to take control to, if he could ever live up to the reputation of the mayor, make Jump City a better, safer place. Behind his mask, a smile was on his face. He was growing richer and more powerful, day by day...

Up now and get em, boy!

Up now and get em, boy!

Drinks to the devil and death at the doctors

He felt as if he had already sold his soul to the devil, and became his right hand man. And, techinically, he was. Slade's, that is. It was in his best interest, and he needed to learn how he ticked. If he was going to remove him, he might as well be able to read him like a book, he thought. And, Red X's instincts never lied. Ever. He may be doing Slade's dirty work, but he wasn't going to get nothing out of it.

Did I see you in a limousine

Flinging out the fish and the unleavened

Five thousand users fed today

Oh as you feed us

Won't you lead us

To be blessed

Underneath Slade's nose, he was building a gang of villains right under his nose. Employing the Hive 5, and making sure they got more training to work as a team, and removing that annoying Billy Numerous to even more extensive training had been his top priority. Now, he had alliances with Killer Moth, Brother Blood, and Blackfire, who possessed her own army. He felt like a prophet leading his followers.

So we stole and drank Champagne

On the seventh seal you said you never feel pain

I never feel pain, won't you hit me again?

I need a bit of black and blue to be a rotation

Having regained his belt back from Robin's security room from hell during the short amount of time the Titans East took to get to Jump, he teleported in front of the Titans as they stopped in front of the Bank he had just robbed, making sure that he got a chance to taunt Robin. Starfire spoke first."Red X!" she gasped, her eyes starting to glow. The other girl, Raven, hands surrounded themselves in black aura, Cyborg powering up his cannon. Robin's forehead very visibly showed a throbbing vein."What's wrong, bird-boy? Starfire got your tounge?" His face turned red, a cross between anger and embarressment. A smirk played on my lips now.

In my blood I feel the bubbles burst

There was a flash of fist, an eyebrow burst

You've a lazy laugh and a red white shirt

I fell to the floor fainting at the sight of blood

(Red X P.O.V.)

Robin took out his bow-staff, I took out my X's, blocking his various hits to my sides with them. But, when I just left the side of my head unguarded for a second, he took a round-house kick to my head. The other Titan's stood back. They knew this was their leaders fight. My head had a gash in it now, the blood spilling out freely. He had cut my mask.

Did I see you in a limousine

Flinging out the fish and the unleavened

You turn the rich into wine

Walk on the mean

Be they Magdalene or virgin, you've already been

You've already been and we've already seen

That the fallen are the virtuous among us

Walk among us

Never judge us to be blessed

Swiftly delivering him a kick to the stomach, hard enough to cause him pain and knock out his breath, but not break any ribs, I started to laugh."Oh, how the might have fallen." Robin looked up at me, his face contorted into one of agony."Been sharing lines with Slade? That one sounds vaguely familiar." My masked eyes narrowed into slits.

La la la la...

So I'm sorry if I ever resisted

I never had a doubt that you ever existed

I only have a problem when people insist on

Taking their hate and placing it on your name

Regaining everything but his dented pride, the boy blunder pulled out his bird-a-rang, throwing it at me. Stepping away, I was quietly in awe. He had updated his weapons. It was a heat-seaking bird-a-rang, and set on hitting it's target. Getting a sticky-X out of my utility belt, the weapon was soon stuck to the wall."Nice try. But no matter how hard you try, you can't stop me. I'm your worst nightmare, Robin. I match you in everything, we're equals. Compleate equals." He glared, one to match my own, but he wasn't giving up. The day Robin gives up on something so easily is the day that Slade will walk down the street in a pink dress and pig-tails.

Some say you're trouble, boy

Just because you like to destroy

You are the word, the word is 'destroy'

I break this bottle and think of you fondly

We got into a martial-arts type fist-fight, each other seeming as if to know the others move before they struck. Equally matched, and equally armed, the fight went on and on."So, Batman taught you everything you know, the insight to your world of crime-fighting?" I watched as his fists tightened, his gloves almost ripping at the stretching he was putting on them."Well, he taught me that and more. Meet Robin the Third." I teleported to a near-by roof top to watch the Teen Wonders face turn from anger, to awe, to confusion, then pure rage. Laughing a bit, I jumped from roof to roof, then to an alley below, changing into civilian clothes. Now, I was Jason Todd, polititian extroidinare, slowly wrapping Jump city around my ungloved finger. Nobody knew I was Red X.

Did I see you in a limousine

Flinging out the fish and the unleavened

To the whore in a hostel

Or the scum of a scheme

Turn the rich into wine

Walk on the mean

The Teen TItans ran by, Robin stopping."Mr.Todd, have you seen Red X come in this direction?" I shook my head no."He may have cut back around, though. It would never hurt to check." Robin nodded, then took out his communicator to contact his team. Pulling out my cell-phone, I called the limousine driver to pick me up. I laughed, and Robin turned around looking at me. I could tell he had thought he had heard my laughter from somewhere other than a press conference. And he had. But, if he hadn't caught on, he never would.

It's not a jag in the arm

It's a nail in the beam

On this barren Earth

You scatter your seed

Be they Magdalene or virgin

You've already been

No one would catch Red X.

Ever.

Yeah, you've already been

We've already seen

That the fallen are the virtuous among us

Walk among us

If you judge us

We're all damned


End file.
